orbis_novusfandomcom-20200213-history
Turodaron
Turodaron, officially the Republic of Turodaron (Turodarian: Roizolaš Tūrodarondoi), is a coastal nation located at the south-central parts of the continent of Palkyras. It is bordered by the Milotar/Candle Straits to the east, Vozolaz to the north, Ajoltar and Porashon beyond the mountains to the west, Sevestrana to the southwest, and Aujarsax to the southeast. Flag The National Flag of the Republic of Turodaron (Vōl Roizolaš Tūrodarondoi) is a rectangular banner of two white and red stripes around a yellow central stripe, with a blue and white square at the centre of the flag. The red stripes symbolise courage, the white stripes for righteousness, the yellow central band for wealth and freedom, and the blue square for victory (or their capital city Tūrodaron, which means "City of Victory"). History Ancient history What are now the lands of Turodaron were once settled by primitive aborigines. Various tan and peach-skinned colonists from Aute and the Pelgir kingdoms of the south, and the then-burgeoning Kingdom of Assuwas to the north later founded cities along its coast. Regardless of which culture or civilisation they came from, those same cities were autonomous, trading or feuding against each other and the natives as their rulers saw fit. Among those cities was the prosperous duchy of Walkorudur, a Pelgir city built into the caverns of a mountain that was the first location to be plagued by the Ente-Ruri extraterrestrials. During the Sixteenth Age, its southern part became the Duchy of Irhavas, founded by a settler from a kingdom in Rifandi who was rewarded with his own realm for his loyalty to the Gauvajut emperor. The attack by Red Ardesch against it pulled the Gauvajut Empire into its notorious war against that belligerent socialist empire. Founding The Republic of Turodaron was established when several colonies revolted against the Thandizo Dynasty before it broke up into four republics. Various refugees from the Vozonid attacks on their nearby countries migrated to Turodaron, adding to its workforce and military and helping it fend off Vozonid attacks to the north. It withstood the Tornarin Bombardment with its energy shields that were greatly damaged during the bombardment. As the nation retained its prosperity and many civil freedoms through the ages (compared to its poorer, war-ridden neighbours excluding the powerful nation of Arantar to the west), it became a trading and business hub, causing other nations to look down on Turodarians as materialistic snobs. In spite of various instabilities throughout its long history, Turodaron managed to withstand various conquerors: the Tornarin Empire from the west (who bombed many countries to the north), pirate navies, the Thralondian Empire from the east, the Rabydosian Empire to the south, the matriarchal Ioratins between them and Vozolaz, Trimallean Azgo, and East Zaqo in recent times to stop it from exterminating Porashon to the west. However, even it was not immune from other disasters, such as famines, disease outbreaks, corruption, coups, earthquakes, and the Wraithstorm of 1788 AT (years after the Tornarin Bombardment) -- Turodaron was not adequately prepared for King Burendil's Wraith slaughtering millions throughout the continent, and the loss of many lives allowed the Thralondians and the Porasonids to compete for dominance there for several decades. Demographics Most of Turodaron's people are fair-faced Slavonians just like in neighbouring Sevestrana, but they practice a Vozonised culture. This White ethnicity was descended mostly from Slavonians and other similar people who lived in Porashon and its neighbours, so they became more used to Vozonid norms than Slavonian norms. It also has communities of other Slavonian folk, Vozonids, aborigines, mixed ethnicities, and richer expatriates and skilled immigrants from other nations. Ontemazei are also granted fair treatment there, for Porashon's role in building and helping Turodaron fight back against the Thandizo Invasion. Attractions Turodaron was notable for having a large library straddled along its northern border with Vozolaz/Zaqo. When Zaqo fell to communist rule in 1918 AT, its authorities and its entire district defected to the Turodarian government, at the behest of thousands of refugees who fled to its crossing. Trivia *Turodaron was possibly influenced by Brazil and Yugoslavia. *Although most Turodarians do not mind about such things (even dismissing that as "superstition"), the more traditional Slavonians comment with sadness that the Turodarians' practice of the Vozonid religion have cut off their souls from the spiritual protection of their ancestors. Category:Rabydosverse Category:Countries